CHRISTMAS STAR
by katreve
Summary: It's Christmas, the scientists are worried about Quatre's fighting abilities, Duo wants to have a proper Christmas, 2+4; 1X2X1(implied), ?X4(guess),Yaoi, Lime, angst, sap (from the Christmas tree most likely), language, violence, Multi-part
1. Part I

Disclaimers:  I don't own GW or its characters (licensed by Bandai Entertainment and owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, etc, etc).  Song is from unknown source, heard it on a tv show and thought it appropriate.   No money made, etc. yadda, yadda…  

Warnings:  R rating, 2+4; 1X2X1(implied),  ?X4(guess) Light Lime, angst, sap (from the Christmas tree most likely), Yaoi, language, violence, Multi-part.

I took some liberties with the boys' ages making Quatre a little younger and with the characters, somewhat OOC

This is my first Gundam Wing fic….doesn't follow canon faithfully so consider it a parallel universe (not AU) or whatever you like…. 

CHRISTMAS STAR

By Katreve

Part I

A lone figure approached the desert house slowly.  He was tired and had been wounded, but he was glad to be home…  "home"  that's what he thought of his estate now that he had friends there.  Since the Maguanacs had returned to their village, he missed their camaraderie.  He was glad he had found new friends in the other pilots who were much closer to his age than Rashid and the others.  He smiled….

^^^^^^^

"Come on guys," Duo threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "I absolutely cannot believe none of you are interested in Christmas.  Shit, so you've never celebrated it before, all the more reason to do it this year."

"Duo," Heero barely glanced up from his laptop, "It's a waste of time.  We need to stay alert for ……

"Hah, got you there, Heero, the Perfect Soldier, Yuy.  The scientists said in the spirit of Christmas which is _supposed _to be Peace on Earth, Good Will to Men and to the Colonies too, we are not going to have any missions for two whole weeks….get that two whole weeks…."

Trowa looked up from the manual of strategy he was reading, "And so….what do you want to do?"

"I want a tree and presents and snow….well there's no snow here at Quatre's desert base, but well….it's….Christmas….I want it to be fun."

"Humph, childish," grumped Wufei.

"So what," Duo shrugged, "I'm 15 going on 16 as you all are and Quatre just turned 15…we're still young enough to enjoy ourselves a little.  Let's have fun for a change…the rest of you pilots always have nine-foot poles stuck up your asses …you are so….well, I take that back, thank the powers that be Quatre is not like you three."

Heero sighed and shut down his laptop, "Well his is the last mission and he should be returning tonight.  Perhaps he will want to listen to your chatter about this celebration."

"No," Duo pleaded, "I want us all to take part.  Come on…just give it a try."

The three pilots looked back at him with their typical masks in place, which was, to say the least, not encouraging to Duo.  He shook his head and turned away,  "I can't wait for Quatre to get back, at least he smiles sometimes and even laughs.  And even though he's never celebrated Christmas because of his religion, he has at least listened to me and not acted like friggin' assholes about the idea."

"That's because Quatre is even more childish than you are." Commented Wufei.

"That's not fair," said Duo looking back at Wufei, "he's my best friend and he is not that childish.  He just looks very young and he's a sweet guy and you put him down for it."

"He's too weak.  He doesn't want to fight, he always wants to give everyone a chance before he fires on them, he could cause us a great deal of trouble one of these times by doing that.  I am just surprised he hasn't done so already." Wufei seemed determined to complain about the Arabian boy tonight.  "Basically he's too soft, he should have never been a pilot."

"You're being unfair, Wufei.  I've seen you talking with him once in a while and you even smile a bit when you do.  But now you refuse to acknowledge all the things that are decent about him." Duo still defended his friend and looked over at Trowa for support.  He had thought Trowa liked Quatre, especially when he had rejoined the pilots after his bout of amnesia.  But Trowa still seemed to keep Quatre at arm's length for the most part.  

"What, that he's kind-hearted and likable?  Those are not qualities needed by a soldier, ask Heero."  Wufei shrugged and picked up the book he had been reading.

Duo looked sharply at Heero challenging him to say anything else about Quatre.

Star up in the Sky 

_Will Never Know_

_How lovely is the light_

_That Shines Below_

Heero crossed his arms, "He's a nice guy, but we don't need nice guys.  We need soldiers who are focused, who are not sentimental as he tends to be, who fight like they mean it.  At least you do that Duo.  When you go to battle you are as focused and intense as anyone.  Sometimes you take chances but you fight hard.  You are not late for mission briefings because you are sitting outside somewhere looking at the stars at night or a sunset or the clouds in the sky.  You don't waste time trying to talk your opponents out of fighting.  Frankly, the scientists have expressed some concern recently about him and fear he could cause us a problem one of these times during a battle."

Duo sat down suddenly and stared at Heero, then glanced over at Trowa.

Trowa sighed and shifted uncomfortably then spoke in his quiet voice, "I am fond of Quatre, Duo.  You know that, but you were away on a solo mission last week when the scientists called a conference over the secure vid feeds with Heero, Wufei and I.  They called it while they knew Quatre would be visiting Rashid and the others at the Maguanac village."

Duo scowled, he did not like the direction this conversation was headed.  His thoughts of Christmas were put aside for the time being.  He felt uneasy and concerned for what this meant for Quatre.  
  


Heero picked up the conversation, "Basically they wanted us to get with you as soon as we were able and let you know that they feel that after these two weeks off for the Holidays, they are considering removing Quatre as one of the pilots.  They have another pilot in training and in fact he is a little older and they feel he will fit in better…."

Duo's scowl was black now as he interrupted, "And what happens to Quatre?  He knows too much and if you say he is to be eliminated, you can just count me out.  And, I'll stand and fight any or all of you…"

Trowa now interrupted Duo gently, "No, Duo, I would be with you on fighting that but they do not want him killed.  They have suggested he be returned to them for further …uh…training and testing.  They mentioned they will keep Sandrock for his use after additional training…and the new pilot will have a Gundam similar to Mercurius."  

Duo looked down and took a deep breath.  When he looked back up he noticed Wufei had stopped reading his book and was watching him along with the other two pilots.

"Are you telling me you have no problems with this.  Do you honestly believe the scientists are only going to train and test Quatre for a while longer?  And even if they are telling the truth, do you care enough about a fellow Gundam pilot to let him have to go through that hell again?"

Heero's eyes dropped and then he raised one hand to rub his brow as if he had a headache, but his voice was its usual monotone, "For the sake of our goals and needs in the war, he will no longer be a fellow Gundam pilot after he completes this mission."

"But he is still my friend.  And he's been a friend to you Trowa.  And Heero he helped you with the Zero system when you first used it, he helped you on earth in that battle where you fought for Treize's faction.  Wufei, he ….listens to you if you want to talk even though you seldom do.  I've seen you in the garden talking to him at least a few times.  So…we dump him because he's not a fighter, not hard and cold enough like the rest of us are."

Duo jumped up, "Shit, I'm not going for this…."

"I do not see that we have any choice in the matter."  Said Wufei with seeming indifference.

"Well I am going to tell the scientists to take their missions and shove them up their asses, and as far as the rest of you are concerned…."

"NO, Duo…." The quiet voice of Quatre Winner shocked them all as he stepped into the room from the foyer.

Duo swung around, "Ne, Quat-chan, you're back early.  And why are you sneaking up like that?"

Quatre's face was pale and he held one arm tightly.  The fingers of the hand grasping his injured arm were bloody.  When Duo saw that he approached, but Quatre shook his head and stepped back, "No, Duo.  It's nothing.  And I wasn't sneaking in, I just thought to be quiet so that I could slip by to my room and get a shower and bandage my arm.  I did not want to disturb anyone and I…" he laughed slightly but it sounded out of place, "I was practicing my stealth movements as Heero has told me I need to improve them.  I guess I did well enough this time."

Heero cleared his throat, "Mission?"

"Sorry, Heero, yes, Mission Accomplished.  And I take it, that it's my last one."

"So you heard?" Trowa's voice held a tone of regret.

"Yes, and I am not all that surprised.  Everything that was said about me is true.  I know I am not as good at fighting.  I know my mind wanders when I should be ready at any time for a briefing and then the mission to follow.  I know I'm too emotionally caught up in things I should not be and I can understand it must be more of a liability."

Duo shook his head, "But Quatre…"

"No, Duo, don't fight the scientists on this.  And I certainly do not want you at odds with the other pilots….look I'm tired and I'm going to my room to take care of cleaning up and getting my arm bandaged.  And then, I think I'll skip dinner tonight and get to bed early.  So I'll say Good Night now…."

Quatre nodded at the others briefly and turned to leave.  But Duo caught a look in his eyes at the last second as he turned away and he saw the hurt there.  Duo was closest to him and he was sure of what he observed.

He turned back to the others and glared at them all.  All of them found that they could not meet his eyes and went back to their previous pursuits. 

^^^^^^^^

In his room Quatre moved slowly to his bed and sat down on it's edge.  Contrary to what he told the others, he was indeed surprised at what the scientists intended to do…he knew he wasn't as good a soldier as the others were, but he thought he was adequate.  And more than that, he had heard the criticisms from his friends and he had not even realized he had been such a problem. Sure Heero was impatient with him sometimes and Wufei often looked frustrated with him when he held up a mission briefing.  But it seldom happened and he never held it up for long, or so he had thought.  And of course, Heero was always telling him to follow one of the others' leads when they battled together, because the enemy had learned he was the weakest fighter.  The only solo missions he was sent on were light to no resistance, easy targets.  

Quatre lay down, he was too exhausted to even shower and take care of his arm.  He felt terribly saddened and alone.  But for Duo….well Duo was a good friend.  But he couldn't take Duo down with him.  Hot tears burned behind his eyelids.  He had come to look on the others as close friends.  But aside from Duo, he guessed they just did not feel the same.  Just hearing their words and the way they spoke them as if he was nothing to them but a liability as a fellow pilot proved that.  Well Trowa said he was fond of him, but the way he talked he made Quatre sound pitiful somehow.  At least that's the way it appeared to Quatre.  He was tired, he would just close his eyes for a while and clean up and tend his wound later.  As his eyes closed, one soft sob escaped into the still quiet of his room.

^^^^^^^^

Duo checked on Quatre before he went to bed and found him still in his dirty clothes and his arm was still not cleaned and bandaged.  But he was asleep and Duo was not sure he wanted to wake him.  He could see him in the light from the hallway before he pushed the door to.  He closed it gently and turned on a small lamp on a table next to the bedroom door.  As he moved silently closer to the still figure on the bed he could see tear stains on his cheeks.  Duo's mouth tightened.  He would never let the others know that Quatre was deeply hurt by what he had heard that evening.  Wufei would only say he was weak and Heero would most likely just shrug his shoulders with unconcern, being all the more certain the scientists were right about the small Arabian pilot.  Still, sometimes Duo thought Heero felt something more for Quatre, though he had never shown it.  As for Trowa, he would probably be more sympathetic, but at this point Duo was not going to let even Trowa know how hurt Quatre was.

He moved to sit carefully on the bed next to Quatre and smoothed the gold bangs away from his eyes.  He said softly, "Hey Quat, wake up…."

Quatre's eyes flew open suddenly and then he blinked trying to focus on the smiling violet eyes looking at him.

"There you are Kit-Kat, you must have fallen asleep before you could shower.  Why don't you do so now and then when you come back out I'll help you wrap your arm up.  That looks like a nasty cut…" Duo smiled at his friend.

Quatre sat up and smiled slightly, "Thanks Duo.  I can take care of it myself.  But I appreciate you waking me so that I can get cleaned up and wash the cut and bandage it.  Heh…Heero probably thinks I shouldn't have been wounded at all on such a simple mission.  And he's probably right."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Heero thinks.  But you know what, Chibi Neko, sometimes I am almost positive Heero thinks a lot more than he ever says."

"You're right he does." Quatre moved to slide off the bed.  "I feel it from him, he has emotions but as soon as they surface he battles them back down.  You are observant to note that and you don't even have my empathy, or sometimes I call it my curse."  

"Yeah…but you go on now and take your shower and change.  I am staying to help with you arm, Quat."

Quatre chuckled slightly, "You know Duo I love you, you're my best friend.  But you probably do not help my cause if you could call it that, by calling me pet names like little cat and Kit-Kat."

Duo sat up straight as if indignant, "I'll have you know Master Winner, those names are for your ears only and in private.  And it just means you're my best friend, something like what I would want a little brother to be if I ever had one."

"Thank you Duo.  You are really so kind."

Duo winked at the blonde, "Takes one to know one as they say."

Quatre smiled at his friend and took a pair of pajamas from his bureau and then went into the bathroom and closed the door.  Moments later, Duo heard the shower start.

He waited patiently, having moved to one of the chairs in Quatre's room.  He whistled to himself and found himself whistling a Christmas carol. 

When Quatre came out from his shower still toweling his damp hair with his good arm, Duo stood and said, "Where's your med-kit, let's get your arm taken care of now."

"No, Duo, you've done enough.  You should go on to bed."

"Nope, no can do." Said Duo, "I have to talk to you about Christmas.  Those other bakas are such sticks in the mud.  You'd think it would kill them to have some fun or even think of having a good time for whatever reason."

Quatre found himself smiling broadly as he took the med-kit from it's drawer in the bureau and walked over to hand it to Duo.

"All right friend Duo.  I want to hear more of this Christmas.  And I remember everything you've told me so far."

"Yes," Duo nodded as he pushed Quatre to sit on the edge of the bed and sat next to him.  Quatre had on short-sleeved pajamas and had washed the gash well and it was no longer bleeding.  Duo proceeded to dress and bandage the wound gently as he chattered on about Christmas traditions, the tree, the lights, the presents, the big dinner, the games.

Quatre listened with eyes shining.  He absorbed all Duo said and remembering what had occurred to him before, he expanded his plans.  At least he could have these holidays with Duo and the other pilots.  And he would enjoy it even though it would break his heart when they were over and he had to say good bye to them all.  But he supposed except for Duo and maybe Trowa, they would not care too much.

Duo was describing a funny Christmas prank he played when he was young and in the orphanage run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.

Quatre laughed happily, living in the moment, pushing away the thoughts of loneliness and isolation that were to come.

Duo grinned at Quatre's laughter, "You know Quat, you should always be smiling or laughing.  It just makes you that much more beautiful."

Quatre's laughter faded and he became solemn and quiet.  He seemed to be lost in deep thought as Duo repacked the med-kit and moved to put it away in the place where he had seen Quatre take it from the bureau drawer.

He sat back down next to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder, "A penny for your thoughts, Quat-chan."

Quatre sighed and looked up, searching Duo's eyes for a moment.  Finally he said with a break in his voice, "Duo, do you think I'm gay?"

Duo was taken aback and dropped his hand from Quatre's shoulder.  Quatre noticed it and smiled sadly at the movement as Duo pulled back from him.  Duo saw it and understood exactly what Quatre thought he was doing.

"No, no…Quat, listen to me."  Duo said earnestly.  "In fact, come here…"

Duo stood up and kicked off his shoes and then climbed on Quatre's bed and pulled up pillows so he could sit up against them.  He held out his arms to a perplexed Quatre.

"Come on, come here to me.  We're just friends, ne.  Like brothers.  There's nothing wrong with it."

Quatre moved hesitantly toward Duo and then Duo reached out and pulled him close, encircling the smaller boy in his arms.  Duo moved one hand to gently push Quatre's head so that it lay on his shoulder.  Quatre tucked his knees closer to his body so that it was easier to rest against Duo.  He sighed with contentment , feeling secure in Duo's embrace.

"Now little brother, let's talk about this.  Do I think you gay?  To be honest, I never gave it a thought.  Well….I did say you were beautiful when you smiled and laughed didn't I.  But Quatre you are ….you are kind-hearted, compassionate, loving….that's all the beauty you have inside and then on the outside, you are, to be brutally frank, one hell of a looker.  I know because I am bi-sexual myself."

Quatre pulled his head from Duo's shoulder and looked up at him, his mouth dropping open.  But he didn't pull out of Duo's arms.

Duo chuckled and tapped Quatre's nose with one finger, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Quatre did so and then frowned slightly, but Duo tucked his head back down and continued, "Now right now I have no sexual feelings for you…just brotherly, warm ones.  But I can see where someone would want you very easily if they were bi-sexual or gay themselves.  However, what I think of your sexual persuasion is not the point.  How do you feel about yourself?"

Quatre sighed once more and couldn't help but snuggle a little closer to his "big brother."  After a moment he said, "I think I'm supposed to be gay.  I've had so little opportunity to be around girls except my sisters.  I don't know if I'm interested in girls or not.  And it's also because of what I've noticed and felt when other guys look at me.  I wondered if that might be part of why Heero and the other pilots and the scientists too want to be rid of me."

"Hmmmm…..but I'm bi-sexual and they are not using that for an excuse to dump me."

"But Duo you don't flaunt it.  And you're a much better fighter and never get on Heero's or Wufei's nerves because you're late to mission briefings…."

Duo started to laugh, "Perhaps I don't get on their nerves for that reason, but you can hardly say I don't get on their nerves.  Wufei especially."  He laughed even more at some memories of Wufei threatening him on more than one occasion but then grew serious, "Quat-chan I do not like you saying you flaunt yourself.  You don't do that.  When other guys look at you that way or even look like they're going to come on to you, it's your looks, not that you are flirting with them or anything.  To put it bluntly you're very attractive…"

"You mean pretty…like a girl."

"No…not exactly like a girl.  Though I swear I am sure a number of girls would kill for your eyes and hair.  But yes, you are attractive in a boyish and yet somehow refined way.  You're strong but your build is slender, smaller than others your age.  But all these things do not _make_ you gay.  You are whatever you are to be….don't let yourself think you have to be anything but what you feel you should be."

"You're such a good friend Duo," Quatre's voice broke, "I am going to miss you so…you're the brother I never had."

"Hush, little Quat, it hasn't happened yet.  And we have the Christmas holidays to plan, you and I, since the others do not seem likely to help.  And when they are over, we will face the issue and by then I intend to have something in place to keep you as one of us, or at least to keep you away from the scientists and their further testing.   Because I would miss you too."

"Oh Duo," Quatre threw his arms around Duo's waist and hugged him tight, "I love you….but I love the others too in some way, especially Heero," Quatre stopped shocked at what he had admitted then he rushed on, "I don't want to lose what I feel for them even if they do not care for me as much as I do for them."

A slight knock on the door caused Duo to look up to see Heero.  He had opened the door and the knock was to let them know he was there.

Quatre was embarrassed at his tears and he truly hoped Heero hadn't heard what he had said about his feelings for the Japanese pilot.  He quickly pulled himself from Duo's embrace and used his hands to smooth the tears from his cheeks.  He kept his eyes cast down as he said,

"Gomen nasi, Heero, I am sure you feel this emotional outburst is another reason for my removal as a Gundam pilot.  You should not have had to see this and I know it's foolish…"

"Be quiet for a moment Quatre."  Heero's voice and face were without expression as usual, but his eyes betrayed something else.

"Listen, I just want you to know….that I really….that….shit," Heero turned away suddenly but went on speaking, "Look, you're a good kid and I wanted you to know that and that even if you couldn't fight as well as the rest of us, I never questioned your bravery or loyalty.  I've got to go….see you in the morning."  and Heero almost ran from the room pulling the door to behind him.

Duo grinned and pulled his friend back into his arms, "Well…what do you think of that?"

"But why did he say those things?" Quatre was puzzled.  "He has no respect for me…"

"I would say he does and more than that.  Perhaps he just beginning to realize how much more.  And he heard some of our conversation I am sure…and I'm glad he did."

"I don't know, Duo, it just made me look all the more foolish and weak.  And did he hear me say I felt something for him and our talk about me being gay? Quatre pushed himself away from Duo again, alarmed at these possiblities.

"Who cares….Heero's no innocent, and I speak from experience.  Now look, it's time for you to get some sleep.  You look very tired.  If you want, I'll tell you more about Christmas and you can relax here on my shoulder until you fall off."

"That's kind of like a baby isn't it?"

"Who says it is?  It's just you and me being brotherly..ne, Kit-Kat?"

Quatre let Duo tuck him close again.  As he listened to Duo's talk of Christmas, he smiled knowing what he was going to do, going to do for Duo and for all his friends.  And he began to drift to sleep….pushing away the fear of the future and planning a special Christmas, what would probably be his first and last one with the others.  

Duo carefully moved Quatre from his arms and put him down to sleep.  He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked him in.  The he smoothed his hair slightly and turned away with a grin.  But when he reached the door, he face was grim.  No one was going to take his little brother away….that's how he felt about him now…and he had to talk to Heero ….

Out in the hall, he saw Wufei coming up to bed.  Wufei snorted at him, "Heero said you were settling Quatre for the night.  You're like an onna and he's like a little boy."

"Whatever, Wufei, but I felt a lot warmer and loved tonight that you did, you can be sure of that."

Wufei watched  Duo walk down the hall and gently knock on Heero's door.

TBC…


	2. Part II

Disclaimers:  I don't own GW or its characters (licensed by Bandai Entertainment and owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, etc, etc).  Song is from unknown source, heard it on a tv show and thought it appropriate.   No money made, etc. yadda, yadda…  

Warnings:  R rating, 2+4; 1X2X1(implied),  ?X4(guess) Light Lime, angst, sap (from the Christmas tree most likely), Yaoi, language, violence, Multi-part.

I took some liberties with the boys' ages making Quatre a little younger and with the characters, somewhat OOC

This is my first Gundam Wing fic….doesn't follow canon faithfully so consider it a parallel universe (not AU) or whatever you like…. 

CHRISTMAS STAR

**By Katreve**

Part II 

Star up in the Sky 

_Will Never Know_

_How lovely is the light_

_That Shines Below_

_It's always there_

_It never fades_

_Without it's magic light_

_How would we find our way_

A few days later, Quatre rose just before dawn and logged on to his laptop to check his plans…everything was in place.  He giggled to himself and quickly dressed.

He ran into Duo's room first, "Ne, Duo-chan wake up.  We must get ready for a mission…."

"What the hell…we're not supposed to have missions…"

"Yes, Duo it's 'Mission Christmas'.  Pack some warm clothes…appropriate for snow.  You said white Christmases were best.  Hurry up…we leave in an hour."

Duo jumped out of bed and snatched the blonde pilot as he tried to run back out the door, 

"Just what are you up to, you little trickster?"

"Nani, Duo?  You're the one who loves pranks.  This is not a trick…it's part of my Christmas surprise for you, my friend and brother, and for the others.  Get yourself packed…I've got to wake the others."

Duo let Quatre go and watched as he fairly danced with excitement and ran out the door, pausing just long enough to throw a very Duo-like wink back at the braided boy.  

Duo grinned and grabbed his duffle bag.

Somehow or other Quatre gathered the group of Gundam pilots downstairs within the next 45 minutes.

Wufei was grumbling, Trowa was yawning, Duo was grinning from ear to ear and Heero was looking quizzically at the smiling blonde.

"Now, I hope you packed warm clothes…you will need them.  You three aside from Duo may not be very enthusiastic about Christmas, but whether or not you want to have Christmas with Duo and I, you are going with us to a place that only I know about.  You will see when you get there.  If once there, you still don't want to take part, fine, there will be rooms you can retreat to and Duo and I will leave you in peace.  But Duo and I are going to have Christmas….our first Christmas together and I hope you all join in.  Ready….let's move out."

Duo had to laugh at Quatre's taking command as he did.  Heero usually led them, but Quatre was clever and even Heero had admitted he had good ideas about strategy and tactics.  And now he was in charge of  his own mission, one he had planned for Christmas.  Duo hugged the boy briefly before they climbed into the limousine waiting outside.

They were whisked to an airport and then on a private transport owned by the Winner family. 

The others were quiet and said little, but Duo could tell even they were becoming curious about what Quatre was up to.

Three hours later they landed in a cleared airfield.  Snowy mountains surrounded the airfield and the field itself was almost too small to allow the larger Winner air transport to land.  But Quatre was piloting and pulled it off with aplomb.

"Hn…good landing on a strip so small," commented Heero looking out the window.

"Yes it was," Wufei acceded almost grudgingly.

Duo had been sitting up with Quatre, co-piloting, though Quatre never let him know where they would end up.  Duo could see the heading though and was not surprised at the snow-covered mountains.  But then Quatre had told him to expect a White Christmas.

Two jeeps were waiting in the hanger.  Quatre retrieved the keys from a bearded man and tossed one pair to Trowa.  "Follow me," he said gleefully, then sobered, "I hope I know how to drive snow-covered roads.  I am mostly familiar with desert and…"

"Baka," Duo laughed.  "Give me the keys and tell me where to go.  I _do _know how to handle snow.  And boy I can't wait to show the rest of you, especially you Quat-chan.  You're going to be so kawaii playing in the snow."

Quatre frowned at him for that last comment, but Duo just laughed and took the keys from the boy's hand.

Duo drove the first jeep with Quatre and Heero in it.

Trowa followed with Wufei.

Quatre consulted his map again, though he had studied it before, since he had intended to drive.  After about an half hour of  following the mostly snow-cleared road, he directed Duo at a turn off.  This road was more narrow and fairly covered with snow.  Duo shifted into low gear and drove carefully.  Trowa followed his lead.  

Rounding a bend after about three miles, they came upon a lodge nestled against a hillside.

At the sound of the jeeps, the door to the lodge opened and a man and a woman came out.  Smiling, they waved at the boys.

Quatre hopped out of the jeep and went forward to greet the couple.

As the others came up, he turned and introduced the couple as Mr. and Mrs. Berenson, old and very discreet friends of the Winner family, who had recently purchased the lodge.  He emphasized the discretion attribute while looking at Heero as if to reassure him and quiet his suspicious nature.  

He then turned to the pilots, "This is Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei.  We five are your only guests for Christmas, ne?"

Mr. Berenson laughed a hearty laugh.  He had a short white beard and white hair but looked strong and fit for his age.  "Well, Quatre, you did rent the lodge for just yourselves.  And it's not that big for a lot of guests anyway.  Come…come …in so that we can show you your rooms."

"No…oh, that's fine in a little while." Quatre raised his hands, "But first, is the….uh…in the large front hall?"

"Yes, young man," now Mrs. Berenson smiled, "Everything is as you asked."

Quatre grinned, "OK, before we find our rooms and get settled, follow me."

"We seem to be following and doing everything the Arab says today," mumbled Wufei.  But he nevertheless moved right along with the others.

In the large front hall of the lodge Quatre stopped for a second and then walked forward to a large Scotch pine tree that was standing in front of the huge window at one end of the room.  At the opposite end of the room was a huge fireplace where a fire already blazed merrily.

Quatre stopped at the tree and pulled off a glove to touch a limb and then leaned forward to sniff.  He turned back to the other four pilots who waited in the entryway,  "Duo it smells heavenly just like you said.  But it has no decorations yet.  After we get settled and eat, we have to decorate it, ne?  And you'll show us how.  The Berensons say they have plenty of decorations and…if you want to string popcorn we can.  And we can have hot cocoa. and…"

Duo had moved forward as Quatre's voice spoke excitedly.  He caught him in a bear hug and cut off his words.

"Quat-chan.  You're something else.  Now…I am going to show you and these other bakas how great Christmas can be.  And you…" he moved Quatre back to look at the flushed face of the blonde Arab, "you did this based on all I told you about the best Christmases.  You pulled it all together.  Thank you…" Duo's voice cracked with emotion and he just pulled Quatre back in his arms for another bear hug, though even tighter.

Wufei moved over to the tree and leaned over to sniff hesitantly then said, "It does have a pleasant odor."

Duo laughed again, and turned with his arm around Quatre to head back out of the hall, "Come on you bakas.  Let's find our rooms, change and get back down here.  We have some decorating to do."

Mrs. Berenson laughed at the boys and said, "I will have hot cider and sandwiches for you to boys to eat before you get too busy decorating.  And if you want popcorn, we have that too and plenty of string."

"Better and better…" Duo was ecstatic.

An hour later the boys were actually decorating the tree.  There was quite a bit of laughter from Duo and Quatre and even Heero and Trowa were caught smiling just a tiny bit.  And finally Wufei allowed his mask to crack slightly when Quatre handed him a special ornament he had brought with him.  It was a Chinese symbol and it meant friendship.  Then he brought out an ornament in the Japanese symbol for friendship for Heero, a silver bell with "Friendship" written in red for Duo and a gold bell with "Friendship" written in green for Trowa.  

And you don't know 

_How beautiful you are_

_If your eyes could see_

_The Love that's in your heart…_

Quatre shyly handed each boy their ornaments and said, "No matter what happens, I just wanted you all to know I am so glad I met you and …I would like to remember my time as a Gundam pilot fondly, not the fighting of course, but getting to know all of you.  I…"  he stopped, tears starting unbidden and turned away quickly.  "Excuse me…I have to…go to the bathroom," he left the room suddenly.

All four pilots grew quiet as they turned back to the tree.  Each one found a place for their ornament.  

Duo's voice shattered the silence, "Whether he stays as a Gundam Pilot or not, the scientists are not getting him back to try and  torture that part of his soul out of him that makes him Quatre.  They may have trained us to be robotic killing machines, especially have they done that to you Heero, but they are not going to ruin Quatre like that."

Duo glared at Heero waiting for his challenge, for Heero always followed Dr. J's instructions.  

Heero just looked at Duo and then turned away.

Wufei and Trowa stood  not looking at either Duo or Heero, unsure at the tension now in the room.

But then Quatre was back, smiling and cheerful.  "Well let's finish the tree…what are you all standing around for?  We have to finish it this afternoon.  Tomorrow we will go into this  little mountain village where I am told by the Berensons that we can obtain presents…even if not practical, it will be fun trying to find them and purchase them, ne?  Then we return and wrap them.  We'll have to get wrapping paper, ribbon….boxes…maybe we can find something practical as gifts too, who knows?"

"You're rambling, baka," said Wufei but his tone was not as cold as it usually was.

"Am I?  Sorry," answered Quatre.  "I just think this is so exciting.  And I want everyone to have a good time.  I am so glad you three, what was it Duo called you the other night, oh yes, you three 'scrooges' have joined in.  I know you're going to have fun even if you do not want to."

Trowa moved over and gave Quatre a hug then pushed him back to look down at him, "Well who can resist you when you chatter and pester and all but kidnap us and bring us here and toss us in front of a tree and say 'decorate it.'  But I blame Duo's influence."

"And so you should," Duo said nonchalantly.

Quatre's giggle was infectious.

When the tree was finally decorated, Duo and Quatre talked the others into going outside to play in the snow.  It was late afternoon, but the sun was still up and bright though it was heading for the mountains in the west.  They found a few sleds and tried the hill behind the lodge.  They had a snowball fight and finally tumbled back inside wet and tired but happy, just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains' rim.

Mrs. Berenson served them hot soup and crusty bread for supper.  And afterward, Quatre told Duo to light the tree.  They had checked the lights and their placement during the day as they decorated, but until it was night and no other light was in the hall but the fire from the fireplace, it was just not the same.

Duo moved behind the tree and found the plug.  The tree was suddenly alight in glorious colors and Duo moved quickly back to admire it along with the other pilots.

Quatre's mouth was open in awe and his eyes glittered as they reflected back the twinkling lights, "It's so beautiful.  Oh, Duo, you were so right about how special Christmas can be."

"And," Mrs. Berenson brought a large tray with mugs of cocoa into the room, "Come over by the fireplace and PaPa Berenson will tell you the story of the first Christmas.  It's only right to remember He who is the reason we celebrate this time…"

The boys moved to sit around the fire on the bearskin rug and Mr. and Mrs. Berenson sat on the sofa and told the boys about that night long ago when a baby was born and there was a special Star in the sky….

The boys were silent at the finish of the Christmas story.  Finally Quatre sighed, "That's wonderful  This is so much more than even you told us Duo.  Thanks for wanting us to celebrate Christmas with you."

"And thank you, again, Quat-chan, for making it all the more special." Duo smiled at the boy who sat next to him.  "And now would you play something on your violin?  I know you brought it with you.  While you may not know any Christmas music, I would like to hear your play."

Quatre blushed slightly but then nodded and rose to his feet and hurried upstairs to retrieve his instrument.  In just a moment he was back with his violin case.  As he took the violin out and prepared it to play, he spoke quietly to Trowa, "Trowa, did you bring your flute and, if so, do you know the Pastoral Symphony by Handel?

Trowa smiled at the blonde Arab pilot, "I did bring my flute, but I'm not that familiar with that piece.  You play it, little one, and perhaps you will teach me the melody another time, ne?"

Quatre returned Trowa's smile gently, "Hai, Trowa, I would like that."

Quatre then lifted the violin to his shoulder and raised the bow.  He closed his eyes for just a moment, then the elegant melody began, the sweet, almost tender notes floating throughout the great room and hall of the lodge.  

Mr. and Mrs. Berenson smiled at each other and moved together, Mrs. Berenson laying her head on her husband's shoulder.  

Heero found himself watching the boy play, he was as graceful as the melody he seemed to coax from his violin so easily.  Heero turned his eyes to the fire and listened until the notes gradually died away.

Quatre slowly lowered his violin and bow.

No one moved or said anything for some moments.  It was as if any movement or sound might splinter the beautiful aura that seemed to hang in the air even as the notes still seemed to echo somehow.  

Then Mrs. Berenson with tears sparkling in her eyes moved to embrace Quatre and whispered, "Quatre that was lovely.  Thank you, dear boy."

Quatre smiled at the lady and nodded.

Duo stood and went over to lay his hand on Quatre's shoulder, then he turned to the other pilots, "Now my children, it's time to go to bed."

Then with eyes twinkling, a grin spread over his cheerful face, "Don't forget, tomorrow we go shopping.  Oh, and be sure and buy a large stocking to hang by the fireplace.  That's part of Christmas too."

"What for?" Wufei wanted to know as he too rose to his feet.

"You'll see," Duo's grin grew even broader.

The other two pilots rose and Trowa and Wufei said Good Night to their hosts and started upstairs.  Heero remained for just a moment, then walked over to Quatre and said quietly, "I enjoyed that very much, Quatre.  I've always ….liked your …uh…music."  A frown played over the usually impassive face, then he tried a smile and nodded to Quatre and Duo, turned to Mr. and Mrs. Berenson and repeated the gesture.  Then he hurried upstairs.

Duo lingered while Quatre placed his violin and bow back into its case.  Then the two friends climbed the stairs together.

^^^^^^

The next day after a late breakfast, they found the small mountain village easily enough.  There were some shops with clothing and gifts.  There was a bakery with Christmas sweets and a store that had stationery and wrapping paper and ribbon, all that they would need.  Quatre insisted the boys separate so that they could buy their gifts in secret.  He said even if they should run into one another, they were on their honor to ignore whatever might be in each others' packages or shopping bags.  They would meet at the village inn's coffee shoppe for lunch and then head out again to finish up their shopping.  

"And don't forget the stockings for the fireplace," called out Duo as the boys separated.  Even Wufei, though he had made token objections as to this "foolishness" finally gave in and decided to enter into the spirit of things.

^^^^^^

The two mercenaries watched as the boys separated to go their different ways.  The one in the brown hat, elbowed his companion to get his attention, "There he is, the blonde one."  

"That's the Winner heir?" Asked his bearded companion, who was carrying a large shopping bag.

"Yes.  Good thing my sources at the World Bank picked up the fact that he rented the lodge for the holidays for just himself and his friends.  They're all a bunch of school boys from the looks of them, but we're taking no chance of raiding the lodge.  The fewer people that see us the better, even with our disguises.  We'll follow him, inconspicuously of course, wait for our chance,  push him into one of those back alleys, use the chloroform to subdue him and the blanket to cover him up.  Then we get away quickly and silently.  No fuss, no muss.  We'll make the ransom demands to his sisters, since his father died a few months ago."  The mercenary rubbed his gloved hands together, grinning nastily to himself at the thought of the money that he was sure would soon come his way.  The boy was slightly built and looked fragile.  They should have no trouble chloroforming him to keep him quiet and kidnapping him, especially while he was alone and separated from his friends.    

TBC….


	3. Part III

Disclaimers:  I don't own GW or its characters (licensed by Bandai Entertainment and owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, etc, etc).  Song is from unknown source, heard it on a tv show and thought it appropriate.   No money made, etc. yadda, yadda…  

Warnings:  R rating, 2+4; 1X2X1(implied),  ?X4(guess) Light Lime, angst, sap (from the Christmas tree most likely), Yaoi, language, violence, Multi-part.

I took some liberties with the boys' ages making Quatre a little younger and with the characters, somewhat OOC

This is my first Gundam Wing fic….doesn't follow canon faithfully so consider it a parallel universe (not AU) or whatever you like…. 

**CHRISTMAS STAR**

**By Katreve**

**Part III**

The two mercenaries slowly walked along some way behind the blonde boy.  

One of them asked his companion, "Are you sure just the two of this can pull us off?  We won't need any more help?"

"He's a school boy…what do you think?  And he's not that big for his age.  More guys would have meant a smaller split on the ransom.  Why do that?"

"All right, but what if he calls out and someone hears him.?"

"We've been over this," Gastoff sighed in frustration.  He wondered why he had chosen Fruhen to help him in the kidnapping, except he was dumber than a post and Gastoff  thought he could probably off him and keep all the ransom for himself.  He continued, running through the plan again, "Just let's follow him.  He's bound to cross one of those back alleys and we'll move up behind him, shove him inside it and use the chloroform.  He'll never have a chance to cry out.  He'll probably be scared shitless.  All the back alleys lead to the rear of the village.  We just have to move quickly.  Keep that blanket in the shopping bag ready to wrap him in.  It should just look like your carrying it over your shoulder and no one the wiser that we have the boy's body in it."  

But the remaining morning hours never afforded the kidnappers the opportunity they sought.  There were quite a few people milling about the village, shopping and stopping to talk and laugh with friends and neighbors.  Also the sun was very bright and reflected off the snow, lighting even the back alleys.

In the afternoon, after watching the boys gather for lunch and then split up again, the kidnapper called Fruhen said, "We're not going to be able to pull this off.  Maybe we should just break into the lodge tonight and take him.  With our guns against an old couple and a few schoolboys, it should be simple, ne?"

"Be patient."  Gastoff replied, "I had not accounted for how bright the sun would be off the snow in the morning.  But this afternoon clouds are beginning to gather and it's getting darker as the sun moves west toward the mountains.  Also as it gets a little colder, some of these people will get off the streets."

"And if he and his companions decide to do the same?"

"Then we may have to change our plans and raid the lodge.  But I did not want to let that many people see us grab him even if we wear ski masks and tie them up."

"We could just kill the others."  Fruhen suggested.

"Bah, you're a fool.  Never kill unless you have something to gain without putting your own life on the line.  If we kill them, we'll have even more cops after us.  The Berensons are well known and loved, and half the town would be after us not even waiting for the police.  I don't want a vigilante mob looking for us." Gastoff stopped, then continued,  "Look there he goes.  He's heading for that shop at the end of town.  This may be perfect and it's getting more clouded over by the minute.  Come on.  I'll  have the chloroform ready so he won't have a chance to yell.  You get ready to throw the blanket around him after he's out."

+++

Further down the street, Quatre ran into Duo who was just leaving the gift shop.  Duo clutched his packages closer and said, "Don't look….pass me by like you don't know me," but then stopped noting the worried frown on Quatre's face.

"What is it, Quat-chan?" asked Duo.

Quatre shifted his own packages and bags and said while looking around slowly, "I don't know, but I feel like I'm being watched."

Duo looked around too but acted as if he was just looking at the shops and people.  

"Well, do you have any idea who or what?"

Quatre shook his head, "Once or twice I thought I saw two men following me, but when I tried to watch more closely, I realized they're just  two people shopping like us.  They have a large shopping bag and the village is not that big, so it would not be surprising to see the same people more than once."

"But?"  Duo waited.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid.  But I feel a little uneasy."

"Alright, I, for one, trust your instincts, no matter what the scientists may think.  You think we should call it a day?"

"Maybe, but I do need to get one more thing in this shop and then I'll meet you back at the village square, say in 15 minutes.  And I'll keep my eyes open.  But I want to believe it's not true.  This place, the lodge, our Christmas is perfect.  Maybe I just won't let myself think everything could be so wonderful, better than you even told me.  You know sometimes I can be too gloomy…"

"You Quat-chan…not really.  You blame yourself when you shouldn't for things that are not your fault, and maybe you're a little sensitive to the rest of us…but you're basically a cheerful guy.  You'd have to be in order to be my friend, ne?  Or my brother?  'cause brothers are alike in some things…"

"Duo…" and Quatre shook his head as he laughed lightly.  "I'll just run in here and meet you in 15 minutes.  We can have tea or hot cocoa at the coffee shoppe where we had lunch while we wait for the others."

Duo nodded, "Great, I'm done anyway and I see Heero and Trowa going into village inn coffee shoppe now.  I'll head over there and tell them we'll be with them in 15 minutes or so."

Quatre nodded and walked away from Duo and entered the small shop at the end of the street.  

Duo walked back up the street and glanced back to see if he noticed anything.  All he saw were two older gentlemen walking toward the same shop Quatre had just entered.  He turned back and slipped into the coffee shoppe.  Seeing Heero and Trowa at a table near the window, he walked over, "Are you two finished for the day?" he asked.

"Hn…" but Heero nodded.

Trowa answered, "Yes, we're just waiting for the rest of you."

"Well," Duo continued,  "I am going back outside to wait for Quatre in the village square.  He has one more thing to buy and then he'll be along too."  Duo was looking out the window but he could not see the shop from this vantage point and for some reason he was anxious to get back outside where he could see the shop and its entrance.

"Why not wait here, then?" asked Trowa, "It's getting colder now that the sun is going behind the clouds.

Duo shook his head, "Quatre is feeling uneasy about something.  He says he feels like someone is watching him, so I'm going back out to the village square because that's what we agreed upon and I can see the shop he went into from there."

Duo started to move away but Heero stood also and followed him.  He waved Trowa to sit back down but waited to speak to Duo until the two were out the door and crossing the cobblestone street to the village square.

"What's this about Quatre?"

"Just what I said, Heero.  I don't know anything else.  There's the shop he went into," Duo pointed to the far end of the small town to the little shop there,  "I can see it from here and will just watch for him."

Heero stood without saying anything for a moment and then nodded, "Hn…." And started back into coffee shoppe.  He noticed Wufei coming from the other direction and waited for him at the inn's door.

Duo saw Quatre leave the shop and grinned to himself.  Quatre was even more loaded down with packages and bags now.  If he had only bought one thing in that shop, it must have been big.  Or possibly he picked up more than just "one" gift.

Duo heard Heero hail him and he looked over to where he and Wufei were standing at the coffee shoppe's door.  "We're all done with our shopping once Quatre gets here," Heero said.

"He's on his way…" answered Duo and then he heard a cry that chilled him to the bone.

"DUO……"   

Duo's head snapped back around.  Quatre was no longer in sight, but he had recognized his call and it was a cry for help.  He saw some packages and bags scattered at the entrance of a small alleyway between the shop and the tall building next to it….

He started running and called out himself, "Heero…."

But Heero had heard Quatre's cry for Duo at the same time Duo did.  Heero moved instinctively, snapping out to Wufei, "Get Trowa and move."  He was running after Duo, only a matter of feet behind him.

Heero's trained responses and instincts quickly put together the information he had received within the last few minutes as well as what he already knew about the Arab pilot,

//Quatre had been uneasy and felt as if he was being watched.

Duo was edgy too, trusting Quatre's instincts, but seeing no evidence of any danger.

Quatre was the Winner Heir and a therefore a target for kidnapping or assassination.

Quatre was a Gundam Pilot and also a target for assassination or capture.

Something was going down now….and…//

…and ….Heero was more frightened than he had any right to be and it was not for himself.  It would never have been for himself.  Perhaps he felt some concern over the other Gundam pilots as team members and effective weapons in their Gundams.  But this feeling of fear for Quatre was different…it was new…and it disturbed him that he should feel this strongly about anything or anyone.  And just when had this happened to him….that he even cared this much?

All these thoughts flew through his mind in seconds and he started cursing himself for starting to care for a certain blonde Arab Gundam pilot who should have never been one in the first place and who had the nerve to somehow touch his stone heart and find a way in.

+++

Wufei did not know about Quatre or his disquiet, or what Duo and Heero knew from their conversations.  But he too heard Quatre's call, identified his voice and reacted just as sharply as Heero.  In seconds he was inside the coffee shoppe.  He spoke two words to Trowa who rose at the sight of Wufei's expression.  Trowa knew that look, Wufei was preparing for battle and then he heard the two words that told him more than he wanted to know…

"It's Quatre."

The two pilots left the restaurant quickly but they were strangely silent as they moved, almost as if they were shadows slipping swiftly out into the street.

+++

Duo reached the entrance to the dark alleyway and saw just a flash of color turning a corner at the far end.  He did not slow his pace in the least and turned down the alley running full out.  He knew Heero was on his heels…

The two Gundam pilots reached the far end of the alley and turned at the sound of an all terrain vehicle starting up down the snowy, muddy back street that turned off the alley.  It was pulling away too fast for them to catch it at the distance they were from it.  

Heero's gun was out and he sighted quickly and fired.  The vehicle swerved, fish-tailed and then swung completely around, it's back tire shot out.  Heero fired again at the upper corner of the driver's wind screen…it was a warning.  He did not want to kill the driver and possibly cause a dangerous accident.  Without a doubt, Quatre was in that vehicle and under restraint or worse.  The vehicle stopped moving.

He and Duo were running again.  Duo had his gun out but had not fired it, letting Heero handle the shooting.  His eyes were scanning for pale gold hair….but he could not find any sign.  Still, like Heero, he knew Quatre was a prisoner in that vehicle.

Wufei and Trowa were not far behind Heero and Duo now.  While they had stopped and Heero had fired at the vehicle, the two other pilots has gained ground on them.

As Heero and Duo approached the vehicle they both had their guns up and held in both hands pointing inside…

Duo called out his voice dealing death in it's very tone, "We don't know who the hell you are, but you had better come out and bring that boy you grabbed with you…now move and do it very carefully…."

The driver of the vehicle put his hands out first and then raised them as he stepped out.

Heero motioned him with his gun to step away from the jeep.

Then a voice came from inside of the vehicle, "I'm coming out, but I have the Winner boy, and I'll shoot him if you don't back off."

Trowa and Wufei were now on each side of Duo and Heero.  Their guns too were trained on the vehicle, waiting for the other kidnapper to come out.

"We're waiting….." Duo's voice was cold as death still.

The second man moved slowly out of the vehicle, but he had a blanket-wrapped figure clutched in front of him.  He shoved the top of the blanket down enough and Duo finally saw what he had been looking for, gold hair…on a head that hung limply.  The man gripped one arm along Quatre's collar bone right below his neck.  The other hand held a gun to Quatre's temple.

"I don't know who you people are, but you are no schoolboys as you seemed to be.  You must be this one's bodyguards.  But I have him, and unless you let me leave, I'll kill him here and now and you will…." The man's foot caught on the trailing blanket and he tripped just a bit but it was just enough of a distraction.

Four gun shots rang out almost simultaneously.  The man's forehead exploded from four bullets that entered just between his eyes and he fell back, dragging his hostage with him.

The other kidnapper started to run.  Wufei, who stood next to Heero, let his gun track him and then dropped him with one shot.  The man stumbled forward and fell in the snow.

Duo and Heero were already moving to the fallen man and Quatre.  Duo was almost surprised that Heero was a step ahead of him.  Heero reached for Quatre and pulled him from the dead kidnapper's slack grip.  He cursed at the blood from the man's wounds that had spattered on Quatre's hair and head.  Duo pulled up a corner of the blanket and dipped it in some clean snow at the edge of the road.  He then wiped Quatre's face and hair while Heero disentangled him completely from rest of the encompassing material.  Once he was free and Duo had cleaned the blood from the Arabian boy, Duo checked him quickly for injuries.  He found two cracked ribs, and there was swelling in one wrist and one ankle though they did not seem to be broken.  He could also smell a faint odor of chloroform.  

Trowa and Wufei returned from checking the second kidnapper and stayed close watching as Duo and Heero took care of  Quatre.

The town's local constables were there suddenly and Duo stood to explain what had happened.  He used their aliases, explaining that 'Michael Raberba' was a wealthy young man and these kidnappers had apparently been seeking to take him captive in order to collect ransom.  It was easy enough to explain that they four were his bodyguards and he used their aliases also, Daniel Mason; Trini Barrow; Harry Yukawa and Chuang-tzu.  At least their names matched their nationalities and they had papers to back them up.  

The constables wanted to take Quatre to a small medical clinic nearby, but Heero who had carefully picked him up and was carrying him now, refused saying they felt they could protect him better themselves and would return with him to the Berensons' lodge where they were staying.  The constable in charge looked doubtful but Heero merely began to walk away and Duo smoothed it over by saying they would appreciate it if a doctor would come out to the lodge for a look at their "employer".

The constable writing the report was muttering something about how young they were to be bodyguards, but Duo seeing the others had moved off, said they could reach them at the lodge for further questioning if necessary, then hurried to catch up.  He rounded the corner back on the main street of the village and saw Wufei and Trowa gathering up Quatre's bundles and bags.  

Duo hurried after Heero who was far ahead now, almost to their own jeeps.  

+++

A few hours later, Duo watched Heero as he paced.  Wufei and Trowa had followed in the second jeep ….but Heero had insisted Duo drive the first one and would not release Quatre to him.  Duo had thought he had seen something in Heero those few nights ago, when it was first discussed that Quatre was to be dismissed from the Gundam pilots.  Though that night Heero had been telling of Quatre's shortcomings in his regular expressionless voice and even to all intents and purposes apparently agreeing with the scientists' plans, later when he had knocked on Quatre's door and came in while Duo was with him…he had struggled with words and feelings.  Now Duo saw that Heero's feelings were coming to the fore even further.  He was worried about Quatre.  More than he had ever worried about any of them, at least to Duo's knowledge.   The Perfect Soldier who prided himself on controlling his emotions, was revealing that he actually had feelings tonight and did not seem to care that he was doing so.

Duo was concerned also for his friend, but he knew Quatre's injuries were not life threatening and for that he was thankful.  But Heero was upset….more upset that he had any right to be…unless…

Duo glanced over at Trowa and Wufei.  They too had revealed that they cared for the Arab pilot this day. Wufei, who had seemed to often be scornful of Quatre and what he considered his weakness.  And Trowa, who Duo knew was fond of Quatre anyway, was worried too.   His usual stoic mask was gone and his face reflected his concern.

But none as much as Heero.

The doctor was coming down the stairs, they all looked up expectantly.

"Well, your friend has two cracked ribs, some bruises and scrapes, a sprained wrist, and a sprained ankle.  Also he seems to have been rendered unconscious with chloroform.  But apparently his kidnappers had a hell of a time attempting to use it.  They had a brawl with him before they were able to take him down.  He must be a real little fighter."

Duo smiled, "That he is.  I thought I noticed bruises and cuts on the kidnappers."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Well I understand both of the kidnappers are dead.  You boys seems quite young but you must be very efficient bodyguards.  Now as far as my patient is concerned, he will recover with rest and quiet.  I had thought to take him in to the clinic for observation but he has refused to go."

"He's awake?"  Trowa almost smiled.

"Well he was for a bit.  But he's drifted off to sleep again, after I all but forced him to take something for the pain.  Whoever checks on him during the night should be sure his breathing is not too labored because of his ribs and keep track of his temperature too.  I will be back tomorrow evening to check on him myself.  Remember rest and quiet."

Duo was still smiling, "Thank you Doctor.  We will keep a close eye on him and will be happy for you to come back and check on him tomorrow.  But since tomorrow is Christmas Eve you should come by earlier, I am sure you want to be home with your family tomorrow night."

The doctor smiled back at Duo, "Yes and thank you.  Then I will be by about two o'clock in the afternoon."

The doctor moved to speak to the Berensons who stood near the door and Duo turned back to go upstairs to see Quatre.

Trowa and Wufei were still in the room on the sofa but Heero was gone.  Trowa caught Duo's eye and used his thumb to point up the stairs.  Wufei just raised  one eyebrow at Duo.

Duo grinned and took the stairs two at a time.  He stopped at the closed door of Quatre's room and gently and silently opened it to look in…..

And you don't know

How beautiful you are

If your eyes could see The Love that's in your heart

Then you would know

What everybody sees 

That beautiful is all that you could be

Heero pulled up a chair next to the sleeping pilot's bed and settled down to watch him.  The clouds had cleared from the sky and the moon had just risen outside.  A soft night light filtered out from the bathroom.  Asleep, head turned slightly toward Heero, Quatre looked in some way unreal.  Otherworldly and far too vulnerable for Heero's liking.  He seemed delicate but had proven to be much stronger physically that one would have thought.  His  features were boyish and yet refined in some way, the slim fingers of one hand resting on the coverlet over his chest, those fingers that could coax such beautiful music from a piano or a violin.  Those gentle hands that had on more than one occasion bandaged some of the more serious wounds that any of the pilots had suffered.  He would never take no for an answer when Heero growled at him to leave it, he would just laugh slightly and tell Heero to behave, that no one would think he was any less the perfect solider for having his wounds tended to.  Quatre's pale hair fairly glowed in the soft moonlight.   One of them, was it Duo or Trowa, certainly not Wufei, no it was Duo…Duo had said he was an angel one time which had caused Quatre to blush and Duo to tease him even more.  How had this gentle, almost ethereal creature ever become a pilot, a warrior fighting missions to the best of his ability whenever called?  Such a creature should never come anywhere near war or its miseries.  

Heero found himself talking to Quatre, speaking softly, not really wanting the young Arabian pilot to hear and yet he felt compelled to say these things that were suddenly rushing through him,  "I thought I had lost you…no, I mean we had lost you.  And I don't know why I'm feeling this strongly about it.  The scientists are wrong about you and I will tell them so.  We are a team, and you're part of my team, I will keep my team together and safe to the best of my abilities.  But when all this happened today, there was something else.  I've never felt this way before about any body.  Never wanted to.  Maybe I think a lot of Duo, though he drives me crazy, and I admire Wufei, his single-mindedness, and Trowa is brave, one of the bravest people I've known.  So what about you?  You're an Arab prince or something, who cares?  Money and influence, who cares?  And you are definitely getting to be a pretty good Gundam pilot, though I've not really let you know that, but that matters.  And I'm going to tell Dr. J that too.  And you're a gentle person, not a 'gentleman' as is thrown around about the nobility.  You are what they are supposed to be and even more.  You really care about….care about me, don't you?  Care about us all.  And when did you get me caring so much about you?  If we had lost you…..oh hell, if I had lost you…."  Heero leaned over and very lightly brushed some of the blond bangs out of Quatre's eyes.  His last words he now spoke again in an almost silent whisper  "If I had lost you…."  

Quatre took a deep breath and moved his head slightly.  Heero froze, had Quatre possibly heard him?  How would he explain it?  Hell, he didn't know what it meant himself.  He was bewildered by these new feelings, he was shocked to have feelings at all….except for that little girl and her dog….so long ago.  Now Heero was realizing that not only did he sense something deep inside for Quatre but he felt a closeness to the other pilots.  Perhaps Quatre had helped him realize that closeness to the others but when had he worked his way into his heart and soul so deeply?

A slight movement behind him took him by surprise but he immediately knew who it was.  Duo pulled up another chair and sat down next to Heero.  Had Duo heard what Heero had been saying just now for he certainly had been in the room for a few minutes.  Heero should insist Duo go on to bed and that he would take first watch over Quatre, even though Duo had the right.  He had always stuck by the boy, had always been loyal to him as a friend. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Duo let out a soft sigh, "When did you realize you loved him?" he whispered.  Heero stiffened and said nothing for some time.  Duo went on, "I love him you know but in my way, I think more of him as a brother.  And I know Trowa is fond of him.  I'm not sure about Wufei, but I think after today, he is admitting to himself he thinks more of Quatre than he thought he did."

Heero had to say something, "I  ….have decided that he is a part of our team after all.  He's not a great soldier but he's important to us.  He helps us to be a better team.  I'm going to fight the scientists on taking him away for us.  And as a team we should watch each other's backs.  That's all we were doing today.  I cannot become too personally involved because I cannot function as a soldier if I care too much about anyone.  You and I, Duo, we've had a few times in bed, but we both know where it stops and where we have to focus on the war and nothing else."

Duo turned toward Heero and looked at him in the dim moonlight streaming through the open curtains.  "Oh, is that all you're feeling?  You've decided maybe he does contribute to our team and you were only taking care of a team member today, watching out for him as we all do for each other in battle?"  

He looked back at the sleeping Quatre.  "Alright, but you know what?  Sometimes I look at this boy and realize I've never felt such honest feeling for me from anybody since I was young and Father Maxwell and Sister….well you know.  If Quatre had not cared about me first, maybe I would not have come to know how I felt about him.  But haven't you ever watched him smile and laugh?  And pull us together when we're at each other's throats?  And look concerned when Trowa starts to brood?  Have you ever watched him play the violin with Trowa playing his flute and seen how Trowa relaxes?  Have you seen him gently tease Wufei and even get him to smile, if just barely?  Have you had him sit down next to you on the sofa when you're feeling terribly depressed and feel like throwing it all in, and then he just puts a hand on your shoulder and you know you don't have to say anything and he won't either, but he's just there for you?   I say I am death, but if death had taken Quatre today, I ……I don't know how I would have handled it.  He has shown me that there is more than death in this world.  More than just fighting and the war.  If death took him, then I think that rage might just overtake me totally.  I would have continued fighting, I could do that easily enough.  But I would be Shinigami absolutely then, no more caring, no more feelings.   That's how I feel about him and I will not try to rationalize it or excuse it…it's just the way it is."

Duo stopped and sighed then went on, "Oh, and Heero, I've never heard you speak at length about anything except missions before tonight.  Those words you spoke to Quatre were from your heart.  A heart you refuse to admit even exists.  If you love him, you should tell him.  Sure, we are in a war, and any of us may be gone tomorrow.  But to cut yourself off and never give love a chance when it comes along…."

Heero listened to all this and recognized the pictures of Quatre that Duo painted, the care Quatre always gently demonstrated to them all, and never asked for anything in return.  Quatre expressed compassion for all of them that perhaps they had come to take for granted.  Perhaps he, Heero, had even sneered at it.  But he now realized that without Quatre, this group of misfits probably would have failed long ago.   Quatre led them while Heero just told them what to do….there was a difference.  And Heero was finally coming to realize something else about himself, he mulled it over trying to accept these feelings which he had refused to recognize until tonight.

After a long while, Heero heard himself speak, again words that he never thought he would be saying, "I don't want to be alone anymore, Duo.  You are all my team, and I admit now that I care about you all, maybe you a little more for some reason.  And I care for Quatre most of all, and I don't understand that exactly either.  I guess we've all had darkness and grief in our lives and Quatre seems like he tries to relieve that in us, without even doing it intentionally or deliberately.  It's just his nature, a nature that I had not really acknowledged before.  But you know what, for all that, he seems so lonely and empty sometimes.  It just hit me tonight.  I don't want him to feel that way.  I don't want to be alone and I don't want him to be alone.  If that's love, then so be it.    And right now, I….I just want to hold him."

"Then why don't you?"  Trowa spoke from the shadows.  Heero didn't even try to figure out when he had come in.  Trowa moved forward, "If we wake him gently, we can help him sit up.  You kick off your shoes and just get on the bed next to him.  Let's see if Quatre would like to be held."

Heero wanted to protest and leave the room, but he didn't.  He watched as Trowa bent over Quatre and put a hand on his shoulder.  Gently he shook it and called Quatre's name very quietly.  Quatre seemed to wake a little but was still very sleepy.  "Quatre, can you hear me?"  Trowa said in a low tone.

"Hmmm….yes, Trowa, are you alright?"  

Trowa laughed softly, "Always thinking how I'm doing, ne?  I'm fine and so is Duo.  He's here too.  We want to help you sit up a little more.  You're propped up on some pillows so breathing is easier with your cracked ribs, but we think we can make you even more comfortable.  Come on now, lets ease you up some…"  Duo had gone to the other side of the bed and he and Trowa held Quatre's arms as they helped him sit up and forward.  

Quatre seemed to be trying to open his eyes but he was just too tired.  Once he was sitting up though, he said, "Well  what are you two planning to do, hold me up like his all night, I must say….." his voice drifted off a little, then he seemed to get his train of thought back, "I must say this can't be comfortable for us all."  

Trowa looked toward Heero and motioned with his head.  Heero couldn't believe he was doing this, but he got up and moving next to Trowa he carefully sat on the bed next to Quatre.  Duo and Trowa let Quatre lean back gently as Heero gathered him into his arms and slipped further onto the bed.  Quatre was almost asleep again and nestled his head under Heero's chin.  Heero let a tiny smile bend the corners of his lips as he put his hand up to comb his fingers through the soft blond hair for a moment.  

Quatre's eyes suddenly snapped open, though Heero could not see them.  "Heero?" he asked shakily, "What are you doing?"

"Holding on to you.  Is that OK, Quatre?"  

"I…I don't know."

Duo had sat back down and now Trowa sat in Heero's chair.  Duo laughed lightly, "Well are you uncomfortable, having too much pain?"

"No….."

"Well go to sleep then, the doctor will shoot us if you don't get your rest."

Quatre looked confused, and Trowa added, "Heero decided he didn't like being alone and he thought you looked lonely too.  He was really worried today, we all were.  We just want to make you safe and warm….."

"And loved, and never alone, never again.  And something else, angel, no way are the scientists taking you away from this team of Gundam Pilots." Heero whispered and rested his chin lightly on Quatre's head.  "But  if you are worried about the other thing Duo mentioned to me the other night, whether you are gay or bi-sexual or whatever, it does not matter at all, because you will be whatever you will be.  Still, if you want me to move…."

"No…." Quatre spoke almost too quickly.  "I don't understand exactly but don't let me go right now.  I mean….." his voice was drifting off again and he settled more comfortably in Heero's arms.  "This is awfully….warm and safe….like Trowa said."

When Heero felt the young pilot relax completely in his arms his smile broadened just a shade and he shifted to make himself more comfortable and then let out a huge yawn himself.

Wufei spoke from the dark doorway, "I think you are all a bunch of sentimental saps."

"Why Wufei, I do believe your voice cracked a little there," Duo smiled.

"You're crazy Maxwell.  I'm tired and am going to bed.  By the way, I headed off Mrs. Berenson and told her Quatre had three nursemaids so she did not have to feel she should check on the silly Arab.  And Heero, I would have never believed it of you."

Heero spoke softly in that quiet, dangerous tone, "You have a problem with it?"

"No, it's none of my business I guess.  Still I've never seen you smile like that before.  It's scary."

"Wufei go to bed," said Duo.  

"Yes," muttered Quatre, still half asleep.  "You do sound like you're tired." 

Wufei chuckled and from the faint light in the hallway, all but Quatre whose eyes were closed, could make out the dark form make a slight bow and then disappear.  

Heero spoke to Duo and Trowa, "Will you two go to bed also?  Those chairs are not that comfortable for getting some sleep."

"You planned to stay in one all night, didn't you?"

"Possibly, but I'm much more comfortable now.  Please, Quatre would want you to…"

Duo nodded and rose, "Let's go Trowa.  We'll close the door on the way out.  Keep him safe, Heero."

As the door closed behind them, Heero whispered, "Always…." And he too started to drift off to sleep.  Come to think of it, Heero realized, he himself felt pretty warm and safe too, and he did not remember when he had last felt that way.

+++

It was Christmas Eve.  The snow had begun to fall lightly, dancing in little whirls around the corners of the lodge, when the doctor arrived to examine Quatre.  He declared that the young Arabian was coming along fine.  

After the doctor left, Duo shooed everyone out so that he and Quatre could wrap their presents together.  Except for what they had gotten for each other, which Mrs. Berenson had volunteered to wrap.  

Heero was feeling yet another new emotion, something like envy.  He wanted to spend more time with Quatre, especially now that his feelings were out in the open.   Heero knew Duo's feelings for Quatre were brotherly and he was glad Quatre had such a good and loyal friend.  Still, damn it, he was jealous.  Duo had been with Quatre since he had awakened that morning.

Mrs. Berenson got the other three pilots together in the big front hall and helped them wrap their presents.  They were awkward at it, but managed.  Trowa and Wufei even began to let their masks down and laugh at some of the ungainly packages that were placed under the tree.  Mrs. Berenson made cookies and served them along with cocoa but Heero had had enough.  He suddenly bolted up the stairs and knocked loudly on Quatre's door,

"Duo, you had better be done wrapping your gifts because I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw Quatre sitting up, his good hand to his face as he stifled a giggle because it hurt his ribs to laugh.  Duo was sitting at the foot of his bed with a large bow on his head.  

Heero moved into the room and looked at the two pilots.  

"Duo, get the packages you have wrapped downstairs.  Quatre, you look well enough to come down.  Mrs. Berenson has cocoa and cookies."

He walked over to the bed and looked at Duo who had not moved and was grinning up at him with those laughing Duo eyes.

Heero said, "Well move Maxwell, I'm getting Quatre up, putting his robe on and bringing him downstairs.  Get your packages together and take them down.  Make two trips if you have to, but get out of my way."

"Yes sir," Duo jumped off the bed and presented a snappy salute and then winked at Quatre.  He picked up as many packages as he could and went out the door singing loudly, "DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY…FA LA LA LA LA LA LA…."

Heero smiled that new tiny smile of his and then as he looked over at Quatre, the smile softened, 

"Quatre…."

Quatre returned his smile just a shade nervously.  He had had a few bad dreams during the night, but Heero would wake him whispering he was safe, tell him to breath slowly and carefully because of his ribs, take his temperature and finally settle him back down to fall asleep again.  In the morning, Heero was gone and Quatre had not seen him until now.  Duo had been the one who helped him shower and change, who had eaten breakfast and later lunch with him and spent time with him wrapping packages.

Heero sat down on Quatre's bed and gently took his good hand between both of his.  He looked at their hands, not raising his eyes to Quatre as he spoke, 

"Do you remember me saying something about love last night…to you."

Quatre nodded, "I think so.  But I wasn't sure it was not a dream.  You are too focused on fighting and you, Heero, are the Perfect Soldier.  Everyone says so.  But Duo told me you said some pretty amazing things to me last night.  I did not hear them word for word but for some reason I remember your voice speaking even while I was asleep.  I do not understand it but I feel it….from you…."

"That's just it, angel, I don't understand it either but I do feel something very deep for you…I think I love you.  And now that I've accepted it, I want you to belong to me….that is if you love me too.  I know you care about me, you care about us all.  And I know you really love Duo.  And I also know about your fears about your ….sexual identity.  It doesn't matter to me if you are not ready for an intimate relationship right now. Maybe you'll even decide you don't ever want that…huh….intimacy with me.  But, I just want you to know I do love you and…..nothing is wrong with me loving you or your loving me.  I just want to be as close to you as you will let me be."  

Heero sighed a little and then grimaced slightly, "And I want to learn not to be jealous of anyone else touching you.  Like Duo, I was jealous of his closeness to you today."

Heero suddenly shook his head, "Oh, Quatre, I'm not good with words at all…."

Duo's voice sounded as he came in the door,  "I'm ba…ack.  Just need to pick up the rest of these presents."

He did so but leaned over to whisper quickly in Heero's ear, "You ever, ever hurt him, Yuy, and you're dead."  The Duo sashayed back out the door, pulling it closed with his foot since his hands were full of wrapped packages.

Heero almost grinned at Duo's death threat but then looked up into Quatre's eyes.  While he had been talking he had been afraid to look at the boy, but he had still held his hand between both of his.  

Quatre was smiling gently and his eyes were shining, "Heero, you say you are not good with words.  But you're wrong.  Now that you've started to say what you feel, your words are beautiful, like you are.  And my heart knows you, Heero.  It's funny that way.  It knows the others too.  But most especially it knows you.  Would ….would you kiss me?  I believe that I am ready for a kiss from one who my heart knows ….and loves."

Heero felt as if his own heart was going to burst with sudden intense happiness and he leaned forward and very gently and lovingly kissed the blonde angel.  He felt Quatre smile after a moment and he pulled back.  

Heero smiled too because he saw himself in those beautiful eyes.  He stood up, pulled the blankets back and then moved to the closet to get Quatre's robe.  Quatre leaned on his good hand and carefully moved to the edge of the bed.  When Heero turned back and reached the bedside, he helped Quatre stand carefully not putting much weight on his bad ankle, leaning on Heero for support.  Heero helped him get his robe on, pulled it around the boy and tied the sash.  The he bent over and as Quatre placed one hand on his shoulder for support, he put on Quatre's slippers.  Fortunately they were large enough to accommodate the wrapped ankle.  The he stood up and quickly scooped the Arab pilot into his arms. 

He kissed his cheek and said, "Since we kissed and it wasn't brotherly, though it was just this side of innocent, I am going to call you my koi, unless you object.  And when the time is right and of course your injuries have to heal, when the time is right, when you are ready, will you let me truly make you my koibito."

"Yes, I will, Heero, and I would like to call you my koi too." Quatre whispered.

Heero laughed and snuggled a kiss into Quatre's neck, "You're an innocent angel, but you're a seductive one too.  And you don't even know it yet.  I love you, my angel."

Quatre sighed and tightened his arms around Heero's neck.

Heero carried his koi downstairs and sat him on the sofa, holding him close against him.

All the pilots had cookies and cocoa.  Duo insisted on teaching them Christmas carols and holiday songs.  As night came on and Duo went to light the tree, Heero felt Quatre relax completely against him.  

Looking up at the brightly lit tree and the gaily wrapped packages and then down at the now sleeping angel, he smiled broadly.  The tiny smiles had given way to new free, wide grins.  He pulled his koi, if not in fact, in heart, closer in his arms and looked over at Duo.

Duo grinned back at him and said, "Well, this is a very special Christmas.  I would like to thank you all for agreeing to help me celebrate it and I thank Quatre most of all.  And though we have to wait until tomorrow to open our gifts, I am going to get sickeningly sentimental as Wufei hates, and say that you all have given me the best Christmas of my life.  And, man, I love you all."

Duo said it all with a grin, but it was a sincere smile of gratitude and care for his friends.

Trowa raised his cup of cocoa, "To friendship and to Quatre who saw our need first and gave it to us,"

Everyone but Wufei and Quatre raised their cups.  Quatre did not because he was asleep of course and Wufei hesitated for reasons only Wufei knew.  Then as the others dropped their toast looking to Wufei because of his hesitation, he almost glared into Heero's eyes,  "You're not the Perfect Soldier now, ne?"  

Heero did not answer for a moment, then he replied, "When I fight, I will be the Perfect Soldier if that is what you want to call it, all that Dr. J has made me.  And perhaps I will fight all the more fiercely for I understand now what it is to care, to love, and I never want to lose those feelings."

Wufei continued to eye the pair on the sofa.  Then as Quatre shifted slightly and seemed to move even closer in Heero's embrace, Wufei noted the beautiful, peaceful look on the sleeping Arab's face.  Wufei moved his eyes back to Heero.  "And if you lose the one you love?" he asked, his voice almost sad now.

A look of pain flashed through those dark blue orbs and Heero seemed to gather his koi even closer.

"He will never lose the memory of love in his heart, ne, Heero?"  Duo volunteered.  "And besides, Quatre has proved today that he can fight very well when he must, and now I believe he will become one that we can follow, even in battle."

Heero nodded and moved to rest his chin on the blonde curls, "I would be a fool and a coward, Wufei, to give up this love because I might lose it.  To never have loved him at all because of the war, I won't let the war do that to me.  I can't let him go now that he's told me he loves me too.  And as for fighting, we've all admitted that we're a closer now and I think we will be a better fighting team for it.  I don't want to lose any of my team…most of all my angel."

Wufei took a deep breath and leaned back.  He nodded then spoke, "To friendship then, an honorable emotion after all.  And to love, Heero, I hope you never lose each other."

"Hear, Hear…" responded Duo.

They downed their cocoa as the toast.

Then Duo said with a grin, "To Christmas and to …..presents…"

Everyone laughed and drank another toast.  

Then a quiet voice surprised them as Quatre lifted his head, moving it carefully from beneath Heero's chin, "And I have the best gift of all," Quatre said, "I have Heero…and he has my heart."

Heero looked down at his koi, then tilted his chin up for a soft kiss.  Quatre responded with all the love in his being.  When Heero moved back, Quatre smiled adorably and settled down against Heero once more, closing his eyes as he yawned slightly.  He seemed to be falling back to sleep again.

"I take it the scientists are going to get a big surprise when you talk to them next, Heero," said Wufei.

Heero just smiled and kissed the golden hair of his koi.

Beautiful is all that you could be…  

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night…." Duo said softly.

OWARI

     
  



End file.
